<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仏英】【SP】无可救药（中） by kokonoe55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831903">【仏英】【SP】无可救药（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe55/pseuds/kokonoe55'>kokonoe55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia：Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe55/pseuds/kokonoe55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仏英】【SP】无可救药（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“安静点，小亚瑟，我们现在是在道边，声音太大会引人注目的。”弗朗故意放低声音，在亚瑟耳边低语，手不闲着捏着他两腿之间的软肉。惩罚意味十足。</p><p> </p><p>这不禁让傲娇眉毛感到难堪，他红着脸，放弃了早已在脑海中编好的十三号脏话，把头埋进臂弯，时不时哀怨的哼唧两声。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗知道这是爱人服软的表现，但他的气还未全消，手上的动作更加迅速，亚瑟身体痉挛着，不肯把后身供出来。</p><p> </p><p>这太疼了。</p><p> </p><p>那个死胡子的手是用什么做的？？？！！！！</p><p> </p><p>弗朗无暇再去考虑他的感受，即使会被亚瑟抱怨，会被讨厌，甚至被赶出去，但他也心甘情愿，他下定决心要给这个不听话的孩子一场彻彻底底的教训。</p><p> </p><p>他知道他在忍耐。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟的头时扬时低，口中不再有那些令人讨厌的脏话，他停下抱怨，眼眶因为忍住泪水而憋得有些红肿，嘴唇被咬得充血，这些弗朗都看在眼里，他勾起嘴角，摁住亚瑟的手又用了用力，然后看准了被他打的最痛的地方，赏了十下。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhhh！！！！嗯嗯嗯呃啊——停！停下！”</p><p> </p><p>这次亚瑟所有的泪水一股脑的全涌出来了</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊——疼！！”</p><p> </p><p>“你还想继续保持沉默？没事哥哥我没意见，只要你能坚持这份沉默就行。”</p><p> </p><p>“呜啊————————弗朗你……你混蛋……就会趁人之危，你个........”</p><p> </p><p>“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”又是五下。</p><p>“呜嗷！呜呜呜……”</p><p>亚瑟不安分的手向后想护住自己受伤的臀部，这太疼了，每一下都叠加着新的疼痛，神经带来新的刺激，像触电一半，他死死挡住身后，不在让弗朗动手。</p><p> </p><p>“手拿开！”弗朗依旧冷冷的声音对待。</p><p>“不！太疼了！停手！”亚瑟似乎还想护住他最后一丝尊严，但显然现在不是时候。</p><p>“你还有资格和我讨价还价吗？”弗朗把亚瑟的手打掉，按住在他身后，有力的大手一左一右在亚瑟后臀攻击着，直到他身后铺上一层均匀的大红色。</p><p>“呜～啊啊啊啊啊！住手！停下！停下！”</p><p> </p><p>“额啊！呜啊哇哇呜～疼！疼！你个魂淡！”</p><p> </p><p>弗朗没理他，继续给后臀加色，不得不说，这死傲娇的屁股真是性感，即使每天坐办公室，却还能依旧这么翘，而且这手感超级好啊，想着想着，他又变态的捏了几把。</p><p> </p><p>“Wait！！！！What are you doing！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing ~ I JUST THINK YOU NEED THIS !!!"</p><p> </p><p>“砰砰！！”</p><p> </p><p>“你好，这车里有人吗阿鲁？您的车已经停在这十分钟了，再不开走就要贴罚单了阿鲁”一个交警急促的敲着车门前窗玻璃。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟猛地回头，他瞪大眼睛看着弗朗，弗朗笑眯眯的把手搭在车门上。</p><p> </p><p>“不不不！你要干什么？别开门！开了我就……”</p><p> </p><p>“就什么？”弗朗一脸坏笑的看着他。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟说不出〔我就当着别人面光屁股〕这句话，他似乎被噎住了，红着脸挂着泪珠直勾勾的盯着弗朗，那眼神中尽是埋怨，但没有一丝悔恨和歉意。</p><p> </p><p>看来你还需要更多教训啊。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗摇下车窗。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟疯了一半的打着弗朗的大腿，还幻想着自己能够解脱然后穿上裤子至少不那么丢人，他的脸更红了，他原以为被弗朗像个孩子一样打屁股已经够羞耻了，没想到还要被人围观。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，警官，在后座！”弗朗还是做了那个另亚瑟尴尬不堪的事，那一刻他简直像站起来掐死他，但弗朗紧紧按住亚瑟，这是故意的，让他来不及穿上裤子。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，在这，听着现在马上把车开走阿鲁，不然我现在就贴罚单......."警官在记着手中的罚单时向车内瞅了一眼，亚瑟的红臀就像某种展品一样，在黑夜的冷风中暴露着。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟倒吸了口凉气，他把头用力埋在车座里，他现在恨不得找个空钻进去，他的红臀因为自己的动作上下跳动着，他用沙哑的声音祈求着，</p><p> </p><p>“别！别看……”</p><p> </p><p>“你们这是.....”警官很惊讶，差点手中的本惊掉了。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗倒是一脸风轻云淡，他的手肘支在亚瑟最红肿的那个部位，然后用力的下压。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟的脸红爆了，弗朗西斯你个混球到底抽什么疯和我过不去吗，疼疼疼疼疼！！！！他痛苦的哼叫了一声，用手用力掐弗朗的大腿报复他。</p><p> </p><p>“王警官，这不正如同你看到的一样吗？”弗朗又摆出那副客套的笑容，然后用力朝那欠揍的屁股用力拍了一巴掌，红的更彻底了，“家庭教育啦，再给我十分钟”</p><p> </p><p>“呜嗷！！！！那一巴掌打的亚瑟挺起了身子，他用力的想摆脱弗朗对他的束缚，口齿不清的骂着脏话，脸似乎比他的屁股都要红，他颤抖着哭了，但亚瑟还在忍着不出声，这太羞耻了。</p><p>因为他知道身后这人是他的对头王耀，因为自己卖假货骗他而一直和自己过不去，可弗朗明明知道这一点，弗朗明明清楚自己最不想在这人面前丢人！！！！</p><p> </p><p>“哦，家庭教育啊......"王耀眯着眼打量着狼狈不堪的某人，"好吧，延长点，半个小时，半小时以后开走。“</p><p> </p><p>“你……老子一分钟都忍不了了！！王病夫你故意的吧！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！！”弗朗又扇了他一巴掌，然后对王耀又好脸相迎，“好，半小时。谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“fuck！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊对了。”王耀拎着个纸袋，不怀好意的冲亚瑟笑了笑，“正好碰到你了，刚才想送到你家来着。谢谢你借我的乒乓球”</p><p> </p><p>弗朗接过一看，里面安静的躺着两个球拍和几个散落的乒乓球。</p><p> </p><p>他明白了王先生的意图，回以微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“祝您有个美好的夜晚，弗朗先生，我有事先走了。”王耀打完招呼，笑着走了。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗拉上了车窗。</p><p> </p><p>“弗朗西斯......你个混蛋....."亚瑟手捂着两个肿痛不堪的臀瓣，咬着牙像要把眼前的爱人吃了一样。他扑上前去一副要掐死他的样子“你个死胡子！你明明知道我讨厌他！为什么这么做……我……”最后一句已经染上哭腔。他似乎不是痛，是羞耻的哭出来了。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗安静的出奇，似乎没有想和亚瑟闹得意思，在亚瑟扑过来那一瞬间，他拉住了对方的腰，换了个姿势，让对方趴在车座座椅上。他半跪着压制着亚瑟，狭小的空间更让亚瑟动弹不得，在来不及反抗时，亚瑟感觉有人掰开了他的腿，腰被压的情况下，屁股更加挺翘了，泬口也无疑的暴露在空气中，弗朗上手色情的抚摸着，为对方舒展着，一根finger，接着是两根....三根.....</p><p> </p><p>“什....."亚瑟似乎是被吓到了，几秒以后他跟着弗朗的动作一起，“戚！下流的死红酒，别以为这样我就能原谅你……”</p><p> </p><p>“对你我一直存在着下流的想法”弗朗笑笑，丝毫没有掩饰的意思，这让亚瑟更不耐烦了，“快！！！！你快进来……”</p><p> </p><p>他直截了当的说出自己的欲♂望，亚瑟喘着粗气，泬紧紧包着弗朗的手指，似乎在贪恋对方的温度，他感觉泬、口又被撑大了几分，然后一个巨、物进来了，他刚爽的要叫出来，但却发现一阵冰凉，然后在自己身体深处顶、着，滑动，这种冰凉蔓、延全身。</p><p> </p><p>“卧槽你把什么放进去了！！！！”亚瑟瞪大眼睛看着身后，发现那袋子里的乒乓球滚落了几个，“你ma的！！！！你....”</p><p> </p><p>“好了你还想骂点什么？嗯？你求人的态度真不错，小亚瑟。”弗朗一脸坏笑的看着对方狼狈的模样，汗水一滴滴打湿金色的头发，粗气里夹杂着软糯的喘、息，“嗯啊~给我拿出来……弗朗西斯Σ”</p><p> </p><p>“别那么着急，这段时间小亚瑟表现很不错嘛，哥哥我要好·好·奖·励·你。”</p><p> </p><p>“啪！”</p><p> </p><p>好疼！比刚才还疼！亚瑟盯着弗朗的手，发现这粗壮的手里又多了个乒乓球拍。</p><p> </p><p>“先说说你骂脏话的事？”“啪！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“呜啊！！NO……”这次逼出亚瑟的眼泪更简单了，这次不用憋，在乒乓球拍的震动下，他的泪珠已经蹦出来了。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗比刚才更加了一份力，有节奏的敲打，越来越快，越来越用力，时不时把作案工具贴在对方吹弹可破的皮肤上，在亚瑟毫无防备的基础上，用力再给他来一下。</p><p> </p><p>“呜嗷！！呜呜呜呜……不要……”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟本来就不抗打，事实上他根本就没挨过打，他对痛觉敏感的要死，但他更受不了弗朗这么欺辱自己，自尊心不准他求饶，绝对不允许，即使对方再用力，他用力摆弄着后臀，双手不老实的向后抓，妄想着把泬内那个巨、物取出来，每次的打击，都会让他泬内一震，像快把自己撑♂爆了一样。他哭了，眼泪沾满了脸颊，鼻子像充血似的难受，他一声不吭，幻想着弗朗能停下来来哄自己。</p><p> </p><p>可是弗朗没有。</p><p> </p><p>施暴者手中的活没那么快停下，亚瑟越是安静，他越是用力，臀肉上下纷飞着，像浇了油一样，痛到骨子里了。</p><p>亚瑟真的想喊出来，</p><p>“弗朗～～呜呜呜啊～不要……NO……STOP……STOP……哼哼哼……”</p><p> </p><p>“啪！！！”</p><p>“嗷！！！~”</p><p>回复他的只有一下更比一下重的击打，对方黑着脸，不再照顾他的情绪，像机器一般，执行任务。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟的屁股再这样的照顾下似乎冒烟了一半，红的通透，为了加罚，弗朗还特意照顾了一下他的大腿根 ，加重在平常坐凳子的部位。</p><p> </p><p>“我......Ahhhhh！！！！弗朗……停下！！”</p><p> </p><p>“停下来.....呜呜呜呜……”</p><p> </p><p>“哼哼哼～我求你了......”</p><p> </p><p>“我......我错了。”这声音快低到听不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“小少爷你哪有错啊！是我的错！你不说这么做也别指望你会原谅我吗！”</p><p>“不不不……我没有……我没有啊弗朗西斯……停下……sorry……sorry…呜呜呜呜”</p><p> </p><p>“啪！”弗朗似乎没用接受他道歉的意思，这是个慢活，他可不希望这么快就结束。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜呜～不！不，我错了！我真的错了！对不起！嗷～”</p><p> </p><p>“我.....我不该骂脏话”     “啪！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“不该.....不该打架”     “啪！！！！！”    "呜嗷！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟从来没感觉这么羞耻过，认错的时候，眼泪却随着认错一起涌出，越来越多，认错全程染着哭腔，弗朗加快速度击打他，半小时快到了，亚瑟求饶的话也像泉水似的一股脑全出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不该烧厨房！！<br/>不该不吃药！！！<br/>不该捉弄阿米！<br/>坑王耀！<br/>我错了弗朗西斯我真的错了我错了 I AM SO SORRY ！！！！<br/>IT’S HURT PLEASE STOP！！！！！！<br/>嗷！嗷啊啊啊～HURT！”</p><p> </p><p>“弗朗！！弗朗！！弗朗西斯！！！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟每次遇到难关时都指望叫着爱人的名字来度过，即使施暴的人就是弗朗本人。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜呜呜呜哼哼~”亚瑟大哭起来，施暴的爱人，把他的自尊，傲娇撕得粉碎，不知何时，弗朗停手了，他搂过哭的泣不成声的爱人，放在他怀里顺气，又恢复了以前那样温柔</p><p> </p><p>他确定弗朗不会再动手时，把头埋在弗朗的肩上，</p><p> </p><p>“我真的错了呜呜呜呜～对不起～”</p><p> </p><p>“好了亚瑟，你的道歉，我接受了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>